


Love me till the end

by itziar_alvarofan



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Honeymoon, Hot, Hot Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Marriage, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, True Love, after season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itziar_alvarofan/pseuds/itziar_alvarofan
Summary: The second heist comes to an end, the results come in favour of the band as the people supported them.The government and the band came to a conclusion that the band was given free will from now onwards and they won’t be chased and vice versa the band can’t commit any crimes From now onwards or else strict actions will be taken against them. As a result the band has to return back the gold and the state the secrets to the government. So this is how the war against the system comes to an end with a pact that was in favour of both the sides. After the heist Raquel learns about the deal that Nairobi and professor had and as expected she’s hurt and she leaves the professor. In this time Raquel’s now staying at her family’s place who’ve returned back to Spain after 10 years. They used to live together in a join family but due to work they had to move but now they’re back and they’re one of the richest people In Spain. So Raquel belongs from a Rich family background. Paula and Marivi are back from Paris amid enjoys time with the extended family. On the other hand the band is now staying together and Sergio can’t digest the fact Raquel is not here with him anymore and he just can’t feel anything
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic. I would apologise for any grammar mistakes and would promise to be better with time. I have no idea how the heist would end but for my story I need to end the heist in this way, where the band has a free will to move around and they end up staying together as a family. Bringing up the concept of Raquel staying with her family was important for the upcoming story/drama. The family includes Raquel’s uncles, aunts and cousins. It will be interesting to see the bond between them. I hope you’ll like the story and you’ll enjoy reading it and I won’t disappoint you

The band was enjoying lunch, while the professor was staring them with blank expressions. He felt like something’s missing in the environment. More specifically he missed someone’s presence. Everyone was enjoying food and talking about the future and what they should do. Rio suggested to plan a trip to a tropical place, while Denver suggested to visit Indonesia as he missed his life style there. Tokyo and Palermo were as usual fighting. Monica on the other hand was feeding Cincinnati and as she was done feeding him his food her gaze shifted to professor’s side who was in his own world. She went next to him and sat beside him. She called out his name to grab his attention but was unsuccessful, so she placed her hand on his shoulder to get him out of his thought bubble. He flinched at the unusual touch but passed a smile to her. As she settled next to him he shifted uncomfortably and shifted his gaze to the other members of the band.  
’’you miss her right?” She asked looking at him and giving him a pitiful smile. He looked at her and didn’t had any words to say so he nodded In response and looked down not making an eye contact with the blonde.  
”you were wrong you know that right?” He again nodded at her sudden question while staring at his food and she continued ”don’t you wanna fix things, you made a mistake and I can see that you realised it but what was wrong with you at that time while agreeing to such a thing without her consult”  
She sighed and continued ” My intention isn’t to make you feel vulnerable but I want you to realise that you made a mistake and now you have to fix it, you can’t just let her go and give up on her, yes you don’t deserve a women like her who was willing to sacrifice her family and life for you but I don’t think anyone can make you as happy as her and vice versa” tears started to stream down his eyes which he wiped quickly so no one could notice.  
”can we talk Inside” he finally spoked and to which Monica nodded, so they stood up from their respective places and went inside and their absence was unnoticed by the members of the gang as they were busy arguing except Marseille.  
As the two of them moved to the lounge Marseille joined them asking professor if he could join the conversation, to which professor hesitantly agreed.  
”It’s about Lisbon right?” the tall guy asked to which Monica nodded.  
”she was a gem, and one of the strongest women I’ve ever met” and continued ” I know what happened as the whole gang knows what mess you’ve made and I can confirm most of them don’t even care as they’re busy enjoying the freedom they’ve got after years, but it i do have something to say, get her back. Both of you need each other, I understand your intention wasn’t to hurt her or cheat on her but this is a big mess you’ve made” tears started form in his eyes again and he couldn’t make an eye contact with both of them and looked at the ground feeling vulnerable.  
”professor you’re one of the guys who’ve protected me and I understand how you feel, don’t punish yourself by going back to that solitude life in which you were for years by giving up on her. Give her the right to punish you and then to do whatever you want, just don’t let go of her without trying for once”

”she has decided, she doesn’t wants me anymore and she has left” he said in a broken voice and a tear rolled down his eyes 

”she left but did she said that she doesn’t wants you anymore or if she’s done with you and even she did, for once did you eventried stopping her, convincing her and explaining her the thought process behind your deal, did you?” Marseille asked to which Sergio was taken aback that he didn’t tried once to solve the problem between the two of them and let her leave. Which made him more guilty and he excused himself from the conversation and went to his bedroom. 

On the other hand Raquel was trying to be normal as possible as she could. She introduced Paula to her family and told her that from now onwards they’ll be staying here, to which surprisingly the girl accepted and was excited. She bonded every well with her Mom’s cousins and their children, the little child after years had someone of her age group to play with. Raquel and her family discussed about their lifestyle of the years when they weren’t together. And now as they’re back they’ll be settling back for which they need to reopen their company which was one Of the biggest company in Spain who’ve earned a lot of respect and recognition due to their loyal work. But for that they needed some people to invest and join their business as it was closed for 10 years, they discussed about the ways how they could carry out projects and make their company on top as it was. Everyone including Raquel shared few ideas and they ended up with a conclusion of sharing the news online and on newspaper, so that whoever would be interested could join them up. So on the upcoming Sunday they planned a royal lunch at their mansion so that it would be a nice way to know people who’ll be interested in working with them and with a good relation and interaction they could start off their business. 

Later that night Raquel was on the terrace, and was joined by two of her cousins, Alisha and John. The three of them had an amazing bond between each other since childhood and shared everything with each other. Their bond was so pure that everyone used to give examples of their friendship but because of family business and transfers they has to move but were still in touch with Raquel until the first heist  
”so how has been life” John asked Raquel who sighed ”shitty as usual” she said and took a sip of coffee Alisha brought for her. That night they discussed about each other’s life and about the heist, to which both Alisha and John were taken aback that how crazy the details were.  
”so what about your boyfriend, why did you guys broke up” Alisha asked  
”personal reasons” she replied trying to ignore the the topic to which John said ” you know you can share it with us, maybe we can help and figure out a solution like we always have, common don’t tell me you’ve changed”  
Raquel remembered all the good times with Sergio and suddenly Tokyo’s drunken confession of Sergio and Nairobi having a baby got her back to reality, which caused tears in her eyes.  
”hey it’s okay” Alisha said while rubbing Raquel’s back to calm her down as Raquel started to sob.

”he agreed to a be a father of another women’s child without consulting me, he never discussed that if he wanted a child And all. I never had a problem having another child, although I wanted one with him as children are a sign of love which I Wanted with him, but he never shared his desires with me.”  
”then” John asked her to continue so she could let go off the pain and emotions she was trying to hide since days.  
”now I can’t even confront the girl, who asked him to be her child’s father as she’s fucking dead , her best friend Tokyo confessed me about the deal between two of them when she was drunk In the bank. I was ready to sacrifice myself for him and he had planned a child with someone else” she wiped her tears and looked at both John and Alisha and continued ” tell me am I that bad that I deserved this, and you know what, it makes more sense as he was so determined to send me to Mindanao with mom and Paula and he even considered me as the weakest link” her voice cracked  
Both John and Alisha looked at her with painful eyes and had tears seeing their bestie and their best cousin in pain and hugged her.  
”the worst part he didn’t even stopped me when I was leaving and didn’t felt like giving me an explanation” 

She stopped crying after few minutes and wiped her tears ”I guess that’s enough for today, and you two monkeys don’t have pity on me I’m a strong women, I’ll be okay” Raquel smiled saying it.  
To which the two of them nodded and had a trio hug and went to their respective bedrooms as they had work to regarding the company’s project as they had to make arrangements for the royal lunch which was in two days and they had to finalise things by tomorrow. 

That night nigh Sergio and Raquel slept with a heavy heart as they missed each other terribly but they felt Now this is the end but will it be an end?


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Sergio woked up with heavy eyes, he slept on the couch while thinking about Raquel. He rubbed his eyes and saw the time and moved to the bathroom to take a cold shower. After freshening up he went to the kitchen and helped Bogotá and Monica with the breakfast. He avoided an eye contact with Monica after yesterday’s conversation. Everyone settled on the dinning table and were having breakfast.   
“Professor don’t you think we need to do something for a living, well i know we still have few millions but the way we’re spending it we would eventually one day become broke” Tokyo said to which Denver laughed and got a stare from Tokyo.   
“Well you’re right as we’re now staying together and you all are my responsibility we should now set some rules... no doubt the money is ours but we should use it wisely and save it” the professor said   
“But saving doesn’t makes sense, till how many years will we just save money, let’s do something and avail our freedom by planning some sort of a business or investment. Frankly speaking professor I can’t just save money. I’ll end up stealing again and go behind the bars, and as you’re my guardian angel you’ll be responsible for that so let’s not talk about saving the money and think about doing something productive. I can’t just scratch my ass everyday, I need an activity to do whether small but I need something.....well we all do” Tokyo said while taking a bite of an apple 

The professor was shock by her statement and some what angry too that she was again thinking about stealing and before he could speak Palermo interrupted him by saying “ for the first time I agree with her”   
“Well look Sergio we can’t just sit all life we need to do something, we can finally breathe peacefully so let’s just avail what we’ve got and raise our own business or at least invest on a business .... and let’s be a little creative common everyone share some ideas” Palermo continued.   
“Let’s open a bar, we’ll hire dancers, strippers , we’ll serve branded wines and etc” Denver said excitedly   
“Or we can make an investment in the world’s largest video games selling Company” Rio added who got an annoyed look by everyone.   
“Well see I agree that we should do some sort of work, a job, business or an investment but I would appreciate if you all could come up with an appropriate and a productive ideas” Sergio said while looking at Denver and Rio who had just came up with stupid ideas.  
“Well we can search for it online or on newspaper” Monica finally spoked to which Sergio nodded without looking at her.   
“I guess that’s a good way, you all should search up on the internet and we’ll discuss about it later” Sergio said while picking up his plate and left the dinning room. 

In the VR mansion everyone after the breakfast settled in the lounge and were discussing about the arrangements, they had to make for tomorrow. Marty one of Raquel’s cousin was responsible about the investment programme. He has already published the investment programme form of their company online and had posted a Google form which was to be filled by the people who were interested in joining the royal lunch tomorrow at their place so they could calculate the number people who’ll be joining them tomorrow.   
“ the form will be closed by 5pm, I’ll give you guys the information regarding the number of people who’ll be joining us tomorrow, so you could make arrangements for them” Marty said while looking at Raquel, John and Alisha who had taken the responsibility of the catering and sitting arrangement for tomorrow’s lunch. 

Monica, Palermo and Tokyo were finding some productive investment businesses on the internet, while Rio was playing games on his cellphone, Denver along with Helsinki was busy playing with Cincinnati. Bogotá and Marseille were preparing lunch for everyone.   
While finding good investment projects they the three of them came across the VR mansion’s advertisement. Monica clicked on the website and the three of them read the details regarding their business. It was one of the highest rank company in the world. It was closed due to personal reasons but they’re back and looking up for people who would like to invest in their company. They needed people as they’re restarting their business. What attracted the three of them was the the royal lunch at the VR mansion. They noted down all the points to share it with the professor 

The gang settled together for lunch, Sergio after the breakfast was now seen on the lunch. He looked pale, the gang assumed maybe he wasn’t well. Tokyo started the conversation as she said   
“ so professor we’re done with our research we found a good company we’re we can invest.... have a look at this, we’ve listed down their company’s plans and it’s fucking great” she passed the note book to him. He had a look on the pointers she listed down but didn’t showed any interest because he wasn’t in a state of mind to thing about it. His Brain was occupied with Raquel, heart filled with guilt and pain, he just nodded “well Tokyo this might be a good business plan to invest in but I still do believe for the time being let’s just save money and in future we can work on it. I’m not in a state to deal with such a responsibility” he said closing the notebook   
“You must be kidding me right” Tokyo scoffed  
“Professor you’re being ridiculous, haven’t you seen their company’s plans they’re so profitable, this a one time opportunity, we can’t just miss it” Monica said   
“ I agree with the girls for the second time, we’ve gone through their status, net worth, plans, profit and it’s fucking crazy, believe me or not. Plus they have high shares in the the market, investing and working with them would do wonders for us” Palermo said while agreeing with the girls   
“But” professor tried to speak but he was interrupted by Tokyo “ no buts and ifs...... I’m filling out their google form regarding the royal Lunch which is taking place tomorrow and we all are attending that.... and professor if you still can’t show an interest on such an amazing project it’s okay we’ll manage it but you need to attend the lunch tomorrow with us.....and all of you need to dress formally and be at your best tomorrow.... end of the discussion”   
Professor sighed and didn’t argued as he knew Tokyo was very stubborn and she had the support of the stubborn king of the family who was Palermo, and it was pointless arguing with them.  
Tokyo filled the form and informed everyone about the timings. She along with Monica decided the clothes for the boys.

In VR mansion preparations were on full swings, the data was in their hands, about 120 people were attending tomorrow’s lunch. The three besties Raquel, John and Alisha were finalising all the arrangements such as food, seats and security. During the taste test of the food John left with Marty to see the other arrangements leaving Raquel and Alisha alone with the chefs.   
“Do you love him?” Alisha asked all of a sudden grabbing Raquel’s attention   
“Who? , and what do you mean” Raquel asked surprised by her question   
“Your boyfriend or more specifically your ex boyfriend..... You never mentioned his name, I know his name has been all over the news during the heist but I don’t remember it” Alisha said while tasting the desert. Raquel felt her heart pinch when Alisha mentioned Sergio as her ex.  
“Umm.... his name is Sergio..... Sergio Marquina” Raquel said uncomfortably while moving her hairs, trying to avoid an eye contact   
“ okay but you Haven’t replied my question yet... do you love him, do you want to go back to him, you know you can trust me we’ve spend our entire childhood together, well I know you won’t even answer it but I can see it in your eyes regardless of his mistake you still love him i know you won’t accept it but it’s okay, I understand ” Alisha said and gave her a smile. Raquel didn’t knew how to react she just nodded and smiled back. The two of them were done finalising the arrangements, at the dinner everyone was relieved that the things worked out in their favour. They had a small family time together where the kids discussed what they did today, and everyone in a while left to the their respective rooms.   
Later that night Raquel was thinking about Alisha’s words and deep down she knew she still loved Sergio but will she ever go back to him, well she would but only if he’ll come back and take her after clearing his side. But will he, this question raised in her heart. She didn’t wanted to expect a lot again as she isn’t in a state to bare more pain. She shrugged her thoughts and slept to avoid such thoughts coming in her mind.

Sergio on the other hand was done picking up his suit for tomorrow’s dinner and was pacing in his room thinking about Raquel. He was in his own bubble imagining Raquel with someone else which brought tears in his eyes. His brain was filled with painful thoughts, like Raquel has moved on, she’s in love with someone else and she hates him. He wished to just get one last chance to see his love Raquel and he’ll fix everything, he promised while speaking to himself that he won’t give up on her and would be truthful to her. He wanted god to consider it as his last mistake. He promised that would make decisions wisely with her consult as she’s a part of his life and she deserves that right. He drifted to sleep while just praying that he could see a sight of Raquel tomorrow and the next thing he’ll do would be to run to her, clear all the mess he have made and would take her back. 

Will Sergio’s wish to see Raquel, would come true or not. will or star couple meet, to find out wait for tomorrow’s update. This track would just last for 2-3 more chapters and Then you’ll witness the best Serquel wedding and domestic fluff, which I hope you’ll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to connect with me on social media you’re most welcome for it.My insta handle is itziar_alvarofan and Twitter handle is @alvitzlover  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re liking the story , I’m just trying to end this plot as fast as I could because this fic is basically on how would Ibiza matter get solved, serquel wedding and the amazing events they’ll have ahead. I hope you’ll like it

Sergio groaned as sun rays hit his face, waking him up and bringing him back to reality. He checked the time on his watch, rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed. He went to the restroom to freshen up and headed to the dining area. To his surprise everyone was awake and were almost done with their breakfast. Understanding his confusion Monica said 

“Tokyo didn’t allowed anyone to drink last night, to avoid dealing with any hangovers before the royal lunch.” Sergio nodded as he got an answer to his question. 

“Professor have you picked up a nice suit for the evening or do you want us to help and pick one for you” Tokyo said before taking the last few morsels of her food. 

“No, I’m good. I’ve decided my clothes for the evening but I’ll still suggest we shouldn’t just rush with things, maybe in few months we can work on it, till then just enjoy.” 

He tried to convince them, but in response he just got an annoyed look by everyone and Tokyo was about to say something but was interrupted by Denver 

“ come one Professor, if you can plan a heist, you can definitely deal with these business investments it should be nothing for you, and please don’t try to change your mind regarding the lunch or this lady don won’t let us drink for the rest of our lives and...” he stopped as he received a light slap on his lap by Monica

“Fine, do whatever you want, but don’t expect anything from me during the royal lunch as I’m not in favour of this for the time being, so manage it on your own” Sergio uttered and continued eating. 

The gang was done was done with their breakfast, and everyone went in their rooms to get ready. 

Meanwhile in VR mansion Raquel and her cousins were guiding the workers regarding the arrangements, and checking up on everything. After they were done with the final check everyone went to their rooms to get ready. 

When Raquel came back to her room Paula was done taking a shower and had changed into a beautiful lime coloured frock. The little girl asked her mother asked to blow dry her hair and side braid them, which Raquel happily agreed. When she was done making Paula ready for the evening, she headed to get ready too. 

She took a hot shower and came out in her Silky white bathrobe, she moisturised her body and face and then blow dried her hair. She changed into her outfit, it was a black off shoulder dress which was till her knees. It gave her the best shape as it defined her breasts perfectly and fitted her perfectly. She curled her hairs with an iron, and applied a minimum makeup to enhance her features. She wore black heels which matched her dress and silver accessories which included silver earrings and a bracelet. Everyone in the family praised Raquel’s look as they saw her dressed up after years. Alisha and Hannah (Raquel’s other cousin) were taken aback by her beauty. 

Sergio dressed up in his grey suit, and was brushing his hairs. There was a knock on his door  
“Professor can I come in” it was a female voice which he recognised was Tokyo’s. 

He opened the door and allowed her to come in.  
“ I just came to check up on you, I know you’re not okay with everything that’s going on and you aren’t interested in this investment programme too, but Professor till when will you be like this, one day you’ll have to move on, look what she’s done to you, just fucking forget lisb...” before she could complete Sergio raised his finger pointing it towards her and said

“don’t you dare, not now and ever.” His eyes filled anger but he composed himself when he saw Tokyo gulping her saliva and taking a few steps back and continued 

“ I appreciate your concern but I’m not one of those who just let go off people. I do accept my mistake and I know I deserve this punishment and no one has the right to accuse her for my state, I deserve it. In these past 3 years she has done a lot for me. She made me feel special, she became my mentor, my best friend who was always there, every time, whether it was day or the middle of the night when I used to wake up after dreaming about my brother, she always consoled me. She made me strong, more confident and taught me the meaning of life and most importantly she gave me a family. She did more than what I deserved and I never gave her the right to interfere in my space, always took my decisions never consulted her thinking she’ll just understand I’m not used to sharing and explaining things as I never did throughout my life. And i know I was wrong, she left everything for me and let out all her emotions becoming vulnerable in front of a man whom she didn’t even know was.” He stopped as his voice cracked and tears rolled on his face.

“Professor it’s okay, please don’t cry” Tokyo said wiping his tears and continued

“look I understand you were, in fact you are still in love and it’s your first time and it’s not easy, if you want we won’t go I’ll just tell everyone that I realised we should enjoy our life for now and we’ll see about the business later, okay.” 

“No, I’m okay you all need an activity to do as you can’t sit all life and we never know if this is gonna get hard in the future because no doubt there will be more competition by then, don’t worry about me, I’m okay” Sergio said composing himself. 

“just give me 10 minutes, I’ll join you guys in the lounge and then we would leave” 

Tokyo nodded and left his room. While heading to the lounge she was just processing the conversation which she just had. Her mind just clicked some ideas and she decided by hook or crook she’ll help her guardian angel get the love of his life back. 

Guests started to arrive at the VR mansion John, Raquel and Alisha were welcome them from the entrance. The three of them took pictures and were normally chatting, few more guests were left to join. They were wishing for them on the entrance, and then Raquel was called by her uncle who wanted to introduce her to his investors and friends. She greeted them happily and got engulfed with them. 

Sergio along with everyone reached the VR mansion. They were all shocked by the beauty of the mansion and that how luxurious and royal it looked. They headed inside and were welcomed by John and Alisha. Both of them shook hands with them as they moved ahead it came Sergio’s turn to be greeted. As Alisha and John saw him they were shocked by his presence, they recognised him in a second, as they’ve seen him on TV. They looked at each other and then towards Sergio who was kinda confused and felt awkward by their gestures. John cleared the tension between them by shaking his hands with him and asked them all to proceed. 

“It’s him right” Alisha said. John nodded in response 

“Should we tell Raquel about this”she asked worriedly 

“No..no... look I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I did. Raquel loves him she doesn’t shows it because she’s surrounded by family but we know her she’s not okay, she needs him. And talking about this guy I feel it’s the same for him, did you looked at him, how pale he looked, look at them” John said Pointing towards the gang and Sergio and continued 

“Everyone there is so happy except him, if his intention was to cheat he would have moved on and brought a girl with him or would have looked happy” Alisha agreed to his point 

“So what now.... do we wait for the drama to start, I don’t know but instincts say it’s gonna get ugly” Alisha responded 

“Well honestly I’ve been thinking to help these 2. They need each other, let’s just make a situation where it’s just these two and they could clear the mess, I bet this guy needs one chance to explain, which is his right. But for that we need some help from his side too.” He said 

“True, I’m down for it.... but how” she questioned 

“I don’t know....but we can talk with someone in his family, who would probably want the same” he said mentioning the gang 

Alisha nodded and both of them left to the main hall to see Raquel. She was still talking with some guests, as she saw them at a side, signalling her to come, she excused herself from the guests and walked up to them. The three talked about the event, and how the guests liked the arrangements and had praised it. They were happy and satisfied and sat on the chairs which were next to them.

Meanwhile Raquel’s uncle Blake started his speech by welcoming the guests and appreciating their interest. He explained about the investment programme and their criteria. He talked about loyalty and hard work and by the end praised his family for arranging such a successful event in 2 days. 

“Now I would like you to please enjoy the event.....the buffet has been opened, enjoy the meal and after that you can fill out the form and complete all your details so we can have a look at it. And anyone whose not interested or have doubts can still have the food and leave as it’s completely okay and normal in such deals” he ended his speech 

Everyone clapped for him and proceeded to the buffet area, except Sergio and the gang as Tokyo wanted to fill out the form first and then enjoy. Due to that another argument was about to take place but to avoid it Monica asked everyone to have food and enjoy themselves while she’ll stay back with Tokyo to fill out the form. Everyone agreed to that and left, Sergio on the other stayed there too, as he didn’t felt like eating but Palermo took him and convinced him by saying it won’t make a good impression. As Tokyo and Monica were filling out the form,Alisha and John approached them, finding it the best time to talk to them because Raquel wasn’t there with them too as she left to see the kids of the family especially Paula. 

“Hi” John greeted the girls 

“Do you mind if we sit?” Alisha asked 

“Of course” Monica replied 

As they settled down Tokyo asked if there’s something they need or anything else she could help them with” 

Alisha nodded in response and initiated the conversation 

“Look let’s just come to the point... we need your help and I’m sure you might need ours too. Actually We’re Raquel’s cousins, and we live here. She used to stay here with us before we left to US and now as we’re back she’s here. She’s an important part of our family. Her father died when she was young and my dad took her responsibility, as she is his brother’s daughter. My dad considered us equally and took care of everyone his, sister in law(marivi) and her family. When we were going to US we asked Raquel to move with us but she didn’t because of her job, you know she was part of the police so she had to serve here in Spain. And as we’re back we’ve seen it on tv how your lives changed, the heist , changing sides and all...we are not judging you for that because you lived and faced that situation and you would have known the situation better than us.” She stopped as she saw Tokyo and Monica being completely confused so she looked at John who nodded to further explain 

“Wel the point is we know what between Raquel and Sergio. She’s really upset and with days she’s becoming weak too, she doesn’t completes her meal and is often sad. We know she still loves him and is ready to give him a chance if he explains and give her a justified explanation as she loves him, she won’t accept it but we know that. And today when we saw you guys here, you all were happy except Sergio who looked pale and dull, his eyes looked swollen as if he have cried a lot.... which I guess he have and we just want them to get back as we know their happiness lies with each other” he stopped there looking at the girls to speak. 

“ well before coming here I did made a promise to myself that I’ll make my guardian angel get the love of his life back by hook or crook and I guess I’ve got the way now that how can I help him” Tokyo said while grinning 

“Yeah he regrets and is very guilty... it’s like someone has snatched his life. He is alive but there is no life in him, and he needs one chance as he loves her” Monica added.

“So are you two down for it?” John asked 

“Yes” both the girls replied at the same time

They four of them planned how they’ll make them talk tonight, John and Alisha included Marty, Hannah and Ben (their cousins) in the plan too. Marty who was responsible to appoint and deal with people regarding their business investment, accepted the gang’s interest in their project, one because of Raquel and second he found them loyal and committed. 

Meanwhile Sergio was having his food by the poolside with Marseille and Bogotá when all of a sudden a cold breeze hit his face, it felt like energy. He didn’t knew what that force was which came in a second, but the next moment everything went blank when he saw the love of his life standing with an old man, looking absolutely breath taking, and his jaw dropped when saw her. He rubbed his eyes to confirm that it was actually her and not a dream. He was so happy to see her, he finally got to see her sight and she looked so beautiful int hat black off shoulder which fitted her perfectly . On the other Raquel didn’t noticed him as she seemed busy. 

Palermo saw a smiling Sergio after a long time and approached him by first joking about the sun, that where did it rise today from as Sergio is finally smiling and asked him the reason and the only thing came out of his mouth was “Raquel” Palermo who was confused at first then looked at the direction where Sergio was looking and understood what he meant and said 

“Go” 

“Pardon” Sergio asked confusedly

“Go talk to her...... fate has given you a chance, don’t just let it go, you never know if you’ll get a golden chance like this again.... don’t be pussy” Palermo further explained. 

Sergio nodded and with courage stood up to approach towards but before he could move he saw Raquel leaving inside the mansion. He followed her and tried to call out her name and but he couldn’t. As Alisha saw Raquel coming inside they all moved away from Tokyo and Monica, not to give a slightest hint to Raquel about what they were up to. They saw Sergio following her too, and were sure that Raquel haven’t noticed him yet like Sergio did. They had planned to give them space away from everyone later and solve it , so for that they had to stop them from meeting each other for now. John rushed to Raquel before Sergio could call out for her name again and took Raquel to the kitchen saying that he needs help regarding the left over food packaging. Sergio felt a slight pain as he saw Raquel going with another man. He felt like punching John who touched his woman’s hand and took her. He knew there wasn’t anything between them as he trusted Raquel but he still felt insecure. He then went towards Tokyo and Monica who pretended to discuss something, as he sat next to them with a disappointed face, Tokyo broke him the news about them being accepted and now they’re officially part of VR company’s investment programme. Sergio was taken aback by this news but the shocking thing was they were invited here for dinner the next day too. He didn’t knew how to react to this, should he be happy that he’ll get a chance to see Raquel again or sad that maybe Raquel won’t be here . But what is she doing here, is she working here or what. He couldn’t think of anything else except Raquel. The news of them being now officially a part of the investment programme was broken to the gang and they didn’t minded coming for the dinner the next day too as they enjoyed the evening. With a heavy heart Sergio left with the gang to his home, he was constantly thinking why was Raquel there. Palermo asked him while heading back home if he’ve talked to Raquel but Sergio shook his head disappointedly. He slept thinking about Raquel and wanted to research about her but didn’t wanted to disrespect her privacy and space. 

Do you think Sergio will get a chance to clear the mess he made, will he see Raquel again and will Raquel finally get to see him too wait for the next part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to connect with me on social media you’re most welcome for it.My insta handle is itziar_alvarofan and Twitter handle is @alvitzlover  
> Comments and kudos will be highly appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

At night the gang gathered together and kept a small party in their garden to celebrate. Sergio didn’t join them and excused himself and was in his bedroom. He was doing some research regarding Raquel regardless of the fact he hated it but he just wanted to find out if she was safe and the reason why she was present at the VR mansion. He contacted the Serbians to give him some information regarding this and kept it a secret from the other members. While the party was going on Tokyo and Monica told the other members of the gang about their meeting with Raquel’s cousins, and about their plan. Everyone agreed to join their plan as the owe this to the professor. 

Sergio on the other hand got news regarding Raquel and her relation with the VR family. He was shocked by the revelation and thought why didn’t Raquel told him about this, didn’t she trusted him enough to share this part of her life. He shrugged of the negative thoughts by just assuming that she might have never got a chance to tell him. Regardless of that he was happy that he’ll again see Raquel tomorrow. He promised himself that he’ll talk to her tomorrow and clear all the mess he’ve made. He even promised that he won’t hesitate and would take an initiative without any hesitation. After a while he went back to his bed and slept, thinking that tomorrow would a big day. It was the first time after the heist he slept peacefully. 

Meanwhile in VR mansion everyone talked about the success of the royal lunch. Raquel wanted to see the names of the people who were now a part of their business but Marty, John and her other cousins weren’t letting her see it. They were avoiding the topic, so that Raquel doesn’t sees the name. They asked her to relax and wait, she can meet them personally tomorrow as they’ll be joining them for dinner. Raquel was kind off annoyed by their behaviour and left to sleep. 

After changing into her night suite Raquel sat on the bed thinking how life has changed, all these years. Then she remembered today’s event where she overheard Paula and the kids of the family, who were asking Paula about her father and her little sunshine couldn’t tell that to them. As this thing recalled, she moved to Paula who was laying next her, while sleeping peacefully. Raquel caressed her forehead, and whispered her in child’s ear. 

“I’m so proud of you my baby, you’ve been so strong throughout. I love you so much” tears started to roll from her eyes and dropped on Paula’s face, as the little girl felt something wet on her skin, she woke up and saw her mom crying. 

“Mom are you okay?” 

Yes, honey I’m sorry you woke up because of me, I’m okay..... go back to sleep” Raquel answered while avoiding her Gaze

“You miss papa?” The little girl questioned 

“What” Raquel uttered 

“You miss papa Sergio right.... well I miss him too. Will we ever go back to him mama? “ 

“I don’t know, time will tell” 

“Did he do something bad like dad” 

“No, not at all..... there are some misunderstandings which needs to be solved that’s it nothing more” Raquel said clearing Paula’s confusion 

“ mama I love you and papa Sergio a lot..... please clear all the problems you two have, so we can live back as a happy family. Paula said hugging her mom 

Raquel nodded and felt bad that her child has to go through so much and she couldn’t help it. She hugged Paula and both the girls drifted back to sleep.

The next day everyone went back to their normal routines, and they knew they had guests to come over for dinner. It didn’t seemed as an important event so Raquel thought it might just be her uncle’s friends who’ll be joining them for dinner with their families. So later that evening she went to check her house, which was locked for years. She was very emotional while stepping in to the house, she had spend an amazing time there and had so many beautiful memories there. Like Paula’s birthdays, her child growing up, pancake parties and what not, but the most important thing here she planned her future with Sergio. 

“Do you think raising your child at a sunny beach” those words, she just couldn’t forget them, no matter how hard she tried. She was back at the VR mansion. Everyone was about to get ready, meanwhile Raquel was choosing a dress to wear for the dinner, Alisha came to her room, she got her a yellow dress and asked her to wear that. Raquel hesitated a bit but was convinced in the end by her cousin. 

Sergio and the gang were ready, for the dinner. Sergio was very confident but nervous too but he knew that he’ll talk to Raquel today and bring her back. He cleaned and organised his room the way Raquel liked and prayed that she’ll come back. With a positive hope he headed to the VR mansion with the gang, who were now his family, for the dinner. They arrived at the VR mansion and were welcomed by Marty. They were discussing about their lifestyles and interests. Sergio’s eyes were roaming around the mansion to find Raquel. Few minutes later Alisha and Raquel joined them in the living room, Sergio was awestruck by Raquel’s beauty, he cannot just get over her. He thought how does she manages to look magnificent every time, his thoughts were filled with praises for her. Raquel didn’t noticed him and the gang as she wasn’t facing them, but it didn’t lasted for long. Soon Marty introduced her to their new investors for which she had to turn and the next moment she froze seeing all of them. Everyone expected that reaction but acted as if they weren’t aware of what’s happening. Raquel was back in her senses when Marty called her again. She tried to hide her emotions from her family and smiled at the gang. Her eyes met Sergio’s gaze which was constantly looking at her with pleading and loving eyes. She tried to avoid the sight but it wasn’t working in her favour. Her eyes were becoming moist but she tried to hold her tears back. 

After a few minutes Mr Blake asked everyone to join him in the dinning room. Everyone stood up to leave, everyone had planned to leave Raquel and Sergio behind by asking Raquel to get a bottle of wine from the store, and they knew Sergio would stay back as he’s finding an opportunity to talk to her. But before they could ask that, Raquel excused herself and said she’ll look for the kids and call them for dinner. 

Their plan failed and they looked at each other, but John signalled them to relax. He had already planned up for a back up plan. The kids preferred to have lunch in the their playing area, they weren’t ready to leave the video games so Raquel had to give up seeing their cute faces and couldn’t deny their request. She went to the the kitchen asking the servants to serve children’s their food in their playing area. She took a long breath and then joined everyone in the dinning area and praying that she doesn’t gets a seat next to Sergio. Luckily her wish was successful but it wasn’t that easy too as she was sitting opposite to him. He looked at her again and couldn’t stop staring her. She saw his eyes and understood he was guilty but she wasn’t ready for this face off and the fact it would come like this. She avoided it and tried to concentrate on her food but still looked at Sergio from the corner of the eyes. During the dinner the gang even avoided Raquel and she was surprised by their reaction, but what else should she expect from them. She shrugged of her thoughts and tried to smile not giving anyone a doubt that she wasn’t okay. 

Everyone was hoping that Sergio would just take a stand and would talk to her but he wasn’t doing anything except staring her. So they weren’t left with an option and to pump him up that next thing was to make him jealous. John who was sitting beside Raquel started a conversation with Raquel, to which Raquel happily responded. Sergio noticing her smile felt happy but the reason of her smile made his blood boil. He wasn’t liking it, it was time to take that to the next level so John started to talk about his childhood memories with everyone on the table and appreciated how Raquel was always there for him during tough times. Everyone knew this was one of their plans and gave them an ‘aww’ look and praised them with lovey dovey comments making Sergio uncomfortable. John thanked Raquel and hugged her tightly, Raquel hugged him back. John after breaking the hug, side hugged her and intentionally kissed her cheeks, when Sergio was glaring at them. Raquel smiled at him and she knew it was normal between friends. Sergio after seeing the kiss, tightened his fist and he wanted to knock out John who just kissed his wife. He couldn’t take it any more but it wasn’t in his hands and Raquel didn’t even noticed his glare. It made him so emotional and angry at the same time but he controlled it. 

After the dinner everyone settled in the living area again, Hannah turned on he music to lighten up the environment. Marty and Ben winked at Each other to start their next plan. 

“Well I guess this evening we’re gonna get a good news” Ben said excitedly 

“What do you mean Ben” Alisha asked, pretending to look surprised 

“Well, We all know John likes Raquel, he’s planning to ask her out today” Ben answered casually. 

Everyone were like wow this is gonna be crazy, they intentionally tried to make it hard for Sergio. We’ll finally have a wedding at our place. this news as expected came as a shock for Sergio who came here with the intention to take Raquel back with him today. It felt like someone just crushed his heart. He couldn’t bear it anymore. 

“Oh that’s why John asked Raquel to be in her room and he’ll join her in 10 minutes as he needs to talk to her” Hannah said with excitement

“Yeah.... he must have gone to get a ring”Marty Said

Sergio’s eyes were almost teary and he was about to leave and ask everyone that it’s late they should be heading back. 

“You still have time....go talk to her” Helsinki who was sitting next to him whispered. 

He looked at him with blank expressions while Helsinki continued 

“Don’t let her go....at least try for once” 

“How” Sergio said with a broken voice 

“She’s in her room....that guy John isn’t there yet, you have the right opportunity before it gets too late. Make an excuse that you need to use the rest room and go look for her”

Sergio after hearing Helsinki realised it was now or never he thanked his friend and did as he advised him to do. Well whatever Helsinki did was a part of the plan as well but poor Sergio didn’t had an idea about it. As Sergio asked for the rest room he was guided to the upper floor’s guest room, where he could use the rest room. He headed upstairs and was looking for Raquel. He saw one the staff coming out of a room carrying a food tray. He stopped him and asked where was miss Raquel’s room, the waiter first asked him the reason why he wanted to know about it. But Sergio explained him that he needs to know something regarding to psychology and everyone downstair recommended him to ask Raquel about it who’s in her room as she has a degree in psychology. The waiter was convinced by his explanation and told him where Raquel’s room was. 

As Sergio headed towards her room his heart beat was rising, but he was determined and he knew there was no turning back. As he reached her room he knocked her door with shivering hands. 

“Come in” he heard her voice and stepped into her room. Raquel was standing next to her window looking out. Raquel didn’t noticed Sergio’s presence in her room, until he called out her name. 

“Ra...aaaquel” he called her out.

As she heard her name, she recognised the voice. She turned toward him, finally facing him. She was shocked by his presence and looked at him. He took small steps towards her, tears started to roll down his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Raquel....please just”

“Why are you here?” She interrupted him 

“I’m here to take you back......I’m sorry for everything please forgive me..... pleasseeee” he said with a pleading voice 

“Why should I forgive you..... who am I?” She said in a stern voice 

“My everything!, I know Raquel I made a mistake and you have all the rights to be mad at me, but just don’t leave me, I can’t live without you” he said in a broken voice 

She moved towards him, tears were rolling down her eyes too,

“What do you think.... who are you? Huh..... what you did is called cheating, you know that right? Wasn’t I enough for you or am I that old, that I don’t attract you anymore. Did I deserve that?” Her voice cracked 

“No, you didn’t deserved that. Look give me a chance to explain please.....please” 

She nodded giving him a chance, which he deserved 

“You remember during the epicentre I told you, you’re my first love and all, I meant that. I swear over my dead parents and brother, I really did. Look Nairobi came up to me, explaining her desire to be a mother again and all, she said I owed it to her. At that time you know how we were dealing with the preparation of heist, I resisted first but she was so determined about her point that without thinking about it I said yes at that moment. I don’t know why I did but there was nothing sexual, we didn’t even kissed or anything, I promise you” he explained 

“You owed it to her really.....why, because she was risking her life for you.....so for your kind information, no. She agreed to join you for the first heist as she wanted money to get her son back,right?” She asked to which Sergio nodded 

“ she got the share, she deserved from that heist as well. She worked for you by her own will, you didn’t forced her to join, so you didn’t owned her anything. This heist, you know how Denver reacted, he didn’t wanted to even get involved, not only him even Monica and Helsinki didn’t even wanted that. Nairobi involved herself in the plan as Tokyo is her best friend and she wanted to help her. And leave all that, after this heist too she was getting her share of gold right? Sergio again nodded, realising his mistake 

“Then what the fuck did you owed her” she screamed 

“If you wanted kids, I was there for you. I know I’m not that young but I have managed one child and I could have done that again too.” She explained 

“I’m so sorry Raquel....I cannot imagine anyone else in my life except you. I would have never left you, in fact I can’t think about leaving you ever”

“You know a child is a sign of love..... as a parent no matter, what’s your child’s gender and whom do you have a child with you feel bounded to him. And that is the child’s right, i can bet you with this, You would have brought Nairobi and your child with us, they would have lived with us. Me and Paula would have had to share you, with another women and child. You would have another family and with time we would have nothing between us..... everything would have been over” her voice had so much pain

“No.....no, never I cannot bear that. You know what Raquel punish me, do whatever you want with me. Beat me up, abuse me or you can even kill me. He said taking her hands and moving them to slap himself. Raquel tried to pull her hands back as she couldn’t bare the sight.

“No I don’t want to” 

“Please Raquel, I can’t live without you. You have to do this or I’ll die by...”

“No” she said joining her forehead with his.

“Please” he whispered against her skin

Their foreheads rested against each other for few minutes when Raquel tried to speak 

“I....” but was interrupted by Sergio who kneeled in front her.

He took her hands and said,

“I know you’re angry and you have all the rights to be angry. Today I just want to make some promises to you. Can I? He asked in a pleading voice to which she nodded looking at him tearfully 

“So, I promise to be by your side no matter what. I promise I’ll always come up to you for anything.....anything means anything, even if I need a smallest help. Today I promise you I’ll give you all the rights over me, which I never gave you. I don’t need space from you anymore, I want you to interfere in all my decisions, work or anything. I promise that I’ll always consult you for everything. I promise that I won’t hesitate to take control when you’ll ask me to. I promise you regardless of your decision of being with me or not i would never see another women and would never gave her the position you have in my life. I’ll stay with all of my promises till my last breath” he said.

Raquel couldn’t hold back her tears, her hands were still in his hands. They looked each other painfully. They wanted everything to get rewinded in that instance. They wanted to go back to their paradise life. He got up from his knees, without breaking the eye contact with her. Everything never felt that quite to them, finally Raquel broke the silence, 

“You know Paula misses you everyday” she said 

“And you..... do you miss me?” He asked hopefully. With a little bit of hesitation she nodded, avoiding his gaze which didn’t moved for a second 

“Well I missed you two as well..... a lot” he said . His voice felt so genuine that even a rock would have melted listening to it.

“So what have you decided” he hated himself for asking this but he couldn’t stop himself from asking it. With each passing second he was praying for her.

“If you’ll ever do this again, I swear Sergio I’ll kill you and I’m not joking. And if you ever break anyone of your promises, I’ll beat the shit out of you regardless of how old you’ll be. And you know how exactly my slaps feel.” She said with a small smile 

Sergio couldn’t believe his ears, did the love of his life gave him another chance. He felt like the most luckiest man on earth at that moment. 

“We’re okay now.....you’re giving me another chance right?” He tried to confirm 

She nodded and said, 

“Last and final chance” as those words came out of her mouth he hugged her tightly in his strong arms 

It felt so good, both of them felt so good in each other’s arm, they stayed in that position for few a more minutes after which Raquel broke the hug. She poured two glasses of water from the jug which was kept on her side table. She offered him a glass which he accepted happily, while she drank water from her glass. After that they kept the glasses back on the table. There was an awkward tension between the two of them which Sergio tried to broke as he had promised himself last night and now too that he’ll give Raquel all the rights she deserve, he won’t hesitate taking control or an initiative during their intimacy too, which she likes. He approached towards her, Raquel felt butterflies in her stomach, she was t ready for it as they’ve just recovered from a big mess but at the same time she didn’t wanted this end. So she let him do what he wanted, he grabbed her from the waist and nuzzled his nose in her hairs and asked her 

“Will you like to spend the rest of your life with me” she looked at him surprisingly 

“Will you marry me Raquel” she was shocked by those 5 words. Both of them were looking at each other with so much love and hope, but their moment was interrupted by a loud cheer 

“FIIIIIIINNNNNAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYY” everyone cheerfully screamed while standing at the front door. Sergio and Raquel were shocked at the sight on which was present on her door and they didn’t knew how to react to it.

Finally the serquel reunion which we all wanted. Stay tuned to witness the upcoming drama and the wedding of the year. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to connect with me on social media you’re most welcome for it.My insta handle is itziar_alvarofan and Twitter handle is @alvitzlover  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Do drop your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I’ll apologise all those amazing readers who’ve waited for the next chapters. I know I took a lot of time to post but I was busy with my high school/college and mids. I hope you’ll the chapter. Thank you to each an everyone for coming and reading my story. Please ignore any mistakes I’ve made as it’s my first time writing and with each chapter I’m trying to improve, I hope you’ll like it.

Everything seemed so confusing to our love birds, they couldn’t understand anything, they needed a lot of answers to understand the situation. Everyone, which included the gang and the VR mansion’s people were standing in front of them with big smiles on their faces.

“Papaaaaa” Paula came running to Sergio, with a big smile on her face. 

Sergio took her in his arms as the little girl jumped on him. She hugged him so tightly, which was surprising for Sergio at the first moment but he felt so lucky in that moment. He kissed her temple and they had a cute little conversation between them at that spot.

“Papa.....are you taking us back today” the little girl asked In excitement 

“Yes” Sergio nodded in response and looked at Raquel who was already emotional seeing the bond between her two life lines. 

“Well sorry princess.....but you and your mom aren’t going back today with your papa” John said while looking at Paula 

The three of them were confused by John’s statement, but Sergio was more annoyed at him because he was the same guy who was almost about to ask out his wife and now he’s stopping them to go back with him. But it was more shocking for him when everyone agreed to it and asked them to come downstairs where they’ll clear their confusion. 

The whole family settled in the living area, Raquel and Alisha weren’t there yet as Raquel wanted to freshen up after the emotional confrontation and Alisha decided to stay back with her. Both of them came down in a while and settled on the sofa, with others. Raquel and Sergio weren’t sitting together but they weren’t leaving an opportunity to look and smile at each other. Everyone congratulated each other as their plan was finally successful. They told Raquel and Sergio how they had plan to make them confront each other, how everything was a plan. Sergio was relieved by the fact that John was actually acting and wasn’t really interested in Raquel, but regardless of the truth he still didn’t liked him as john wasn’t leaving a chance to tease him and make him jealous. 

“Uncle Marty, why can’t we go back with papa today” the little girl questioned her mom’s cousin. 

Sergio was happy that his daughter raised the question as he wasn’t getting an opportunity to ask them about it.

“Well look princess, we just don’t want you guys to go back” Marty answered 

“But papa and mom are dating, so shouldn’t we live together” 

“Of course you can live together but it’s not necessary. You can live separately while dating.”

Sergio was kind off annoyed with this conversation. He didn’t expected this, he had planned everything to take Raquel back with him and spend the rest of his life with her and here her cousins weren’t letting them live together. 

“So when does it gets compulsory to live together forever” Paula questioned in an innocent voice 

“It is compulsory after the marriage thou” Marty casually answered 

“Papa so can you marry mom, so we can live together with you” this came as a shock for Sergio. Of course he wanted to get married to Raquel but this topic coming like this to him was a shock. He looked at Raquel who was nervous too since the conversation. Paula screamed ”papa” to grab Sergio’s attention back. 

“Well of course.....why not. I would love to marry your mom” Sergio said while composing himself. 

“Okay so the day you get married, that day you can take Raquel back with you” John said with smirk, trying to get hold of the conversation 

This statement of John started an argument between Raquel’s family and the gang, who were against john’s statement and were determined to take Raquel back with them. The argument was getting heated so Mr Blake calmed everyone down and asked them to listen to his point of view. He said he agreed to what his children have proposed and they haven’t set a time or a date for the two of them to get married. If they want they can get married tomorrow and take Raquel with them or whenever you want. 

“Well you can get married in a month or so” Aisha proposed 

‘A month’ without Raquel would be terrifying, Sergio cannot imagine another month without her. If things were in his will and power, he would have taken Raquel with him right now, But he had to think practically. He looked at Raquel to ask for her opinion. She shrugged off her shoulders signalling him to handle this situation on his own, but later through her eyes and actions she conveyed him that she trusts him and it is his decision and she’ll support him with it. Sergio got that motivation from his lover’s eyes and hand’s movement/sign. He knew she was capable of making him relax in any situation. 

“How about in a week?” Sergio questioned grabbing everyone’s attention

“You’re willing to get married in a week professor?” Tokyo questioned and Sergio nodded in response. 

Before John and Ben could protest against it as they wanted Raquel to stay here with them for at least a month Mr Blake stopped them as he knew both Raquel and Sergio needed each other as they’ve been through a lot of pain and sufferings and a month would be A lot to stay apart in their situation. He gave his consent to Sergio because of it everyone had to agree to it, Sergio was happy that they finally agreed to his offer. He again asked with a lot courage that if it would be okay to take Raquel and Paula back with him now as they’re getting married and they’ll need to prepare for the wedding as well. He thought that the wedding will be a perfect excuse to take them back but it failed as Ben told him not to worry about the wedding as they’ll plan everything and he’ll only be able to take Raquel back after the wedding ceremony. Sergio looked at Raquel innocently asking her to help him and she gave him a ‘ I can’t do anything’ look. Everyone started to discuss about the wedding and got excited. Most of the gang members were about to a be a part of a wedding for the first time, so their excitement was on another level. Marty who was quite till now spoke up regarding the wedding arrangements.

Marty has been an expert in the planning department, whether it is for business dealing events, organisations, parties or any events he’s asked to arrange up for. Since Sergio proposed his time to get married in a week, Marty started to plan every event, days, preparations, functions and so many things in his head. He stood up in the centre and told everyone about his planning.

“ so as it’s finalised in a week you two are getting married, it means there is less time and more work to do. I’ve planned everything in my mind and I’m sharing it with you so that we could execute it perfectly.” 

Mr Blake praised Marty in front of everyone as he has been the most responsible child who plans everything according to the situation at anytime and place.

“So as today’s Monday, and we’re expecting the wedding to take Place in a week it means wedding would take place on next Monday but Monday isn’t a day to get married like it’s the start of the week and it is always a busy day so if you don’t have a problem can the wedding take place at Sunday?” Marty looked at Sergio who nodded in agreement with a smile 

“ so the preparations would start from tomorrow, we’ll all go for shopping to get clothes, jewellery, shoes and any other accessories for wedding. We’ll shop for our things first , and then Raquel’s clothes, jewellery or any other item she’ll need to take with her after the wedding and Sergio’s suite for the wedding.” 

“While you guys, will to go shop for yourselves, Sergio’s clothes, Raquel’s bridal dress and something for their room” Marty said looking at the Gang and Sergio. Helsinki was taking notes on his phone so that if they did forget anything they’ll have a note of things and it will avoid any last minute problems. 

“Day one would end like this with all the shopping being done because we won’t have any more time to go chill and shop more, whatever you want for your selves or for the bride and groom has to be bought tomorrow whether it takes the whole day at the malls, okay?” Marty said and everyone nodded in response 

“But both the teams won’t go in the same mall, like Raquel you can’t tell him where we’ll go and vice versa” John said 

“But what if we do arrive at the same mall by coincidence then?” Rio questioned 

“If by coincidence we come in the same mall, then no one has to leave but we’ll avoid meeting so that these two don’t get a chance to meet before the wedding functions” Alisha said teasingly while looking at Raquel and Sergio who turned red after her comment. 

“Okay so day two, which is on Wednesday you guys will be responsible to set, rearrange or whatever changes you would want to make in their room as that’s your responsibility. Like for example if you want to get new things for their room, like few accessories which include a mini Fridge, tv or any repairing that needs to be done, of AC, lights, switches, bathroom. And most importantly wardrobe, I’m telling you all of this because a newly wedded couple deserves this much pampering and love in their initial days.” The gang nodded in response and Asked them not to worry about it. And told Raquel that she’ll love her room to which Raquel blushed slightly and passed a smile to them.

“On the other hand we’ll be packing Raquel’s stuff and will be bringing it to your place at night. We’ll arrange Raquel’s clothes, accessories, make up and other things she’ll be sending, in the room.”

“Day 3, engagement ceremony would be held at our place. We’ll arrange everything and manage all the decors. While the ladies will be free on that day till afternoon, so ladies you all can go for your treatments, facial, massage or anything you would want to do in the spa. So it’s gonna be a pampering evening for the ladies. While the boys in your family can too go for spa if you want, like If there won’t be any left over work at your place because when we’ll be done after looking at the engagement arrangements we’ll definitely go to get a facial to glow at night so I don’t think so the boys should miss this opportunity. So Thursday would end there with the engagement ceremony” 

“Friday the boys would go to look for the venue for the wedding. For this both ours and your family boys would go to look for the venue. We’ll decide the food and the decors together. We’ll have to book a priest too for the evening. Mean while the girls can enjoy themselves, you guys can call your Friends over and party and you two (while pointing at Monica and Tokyo) can join them here as I know Hannah and Alisha are gonna held a crazy party” 

Tokyo got excited after hearing about a party and teased Palermo and the other guys, who made weird faces at her. 

“So what if you’ll party the boys won’t just sit and work only, they’ll party too. So for the boys we’ll party at a club after deciding all the arrangements for the wedding and in the end you guys can come over and pick Monica and Tokyo from our house” 

“On Saturday, obviously everyone would wake up late because of the late night party we’ll have on Friday. So after waking up we can look at the final arrangements of everything. Hannah and Alisha will be Coming at your place to give wedding gifts, sweets and most importantly Sergio’s suit for the wedding. And vice versa, later that evening you will come over to give Raquel’s dress which she’ll wear the next day and note Sergio can’t come, he’ll see Raquel on Thursday on the engagement and after that right on the wedding day.”

“And last but not the least it’s gonna be Sunday, the wedding day after which you can take Raquel with you” Marty exhaled after the long planning speech he gave.”

“Wow, I didn’t knew weddings are this interesting” Tokyo said in excitement

Everyone started to discuss about the wedding in more depth, while Raquel and Sergio were looking at each other and smiling. They were happy but they weren’t getting a chance to speak to each other and share their excitement and happiness with each other. 

During the wedding discussions, something strikes in Sergio’s mind. He looked at Raquel who was engulfed talking with the girls. Mr Blake who noticed Sergio’s confused expressions excused himself from others and asked Sergio to join him In the garden. Sergio nervously agreed to join the elder man, with whom he haven’t spoken once and now he’s gonna be having a conversation with him all alone. Mr Blake initiated the conversation asking Sergio if everything’s okay to which Sergio responded immediately without giving him a doubt of his nervousness.

“ you know Raquel is like my own child, she’s so sensible, strong, caring and what not but at the same time she’s very sensitive. She won’t be able to bear another heartbeat. She doesn’t shows her pain but I know her she’s broken and the damage you have made isn’t something that would easily heal. I’m not saying she hasn’t forgiven you or anything, but she relied so much on you that she never thought about something like this would ever happen to her. But what can someone do when he or she is in love, right. Don’t worry I’m not mocking you and nor am I asking you to separate your ways from Raquel, I just want you to heal her and most importantly love her” mr Blake assured Sergio who was kind off shocked with his words, maybe because he didn’t expected it. 

“Well of course I know the damage I’ve caused her and I’ll repay her for it all my life. I know I’ve made a mistake but now I’m ready to share my whole life with her, open up to her and give her all the rights on me which she has. She’s my life and i love her more then anything and I assure you I won’t hurt her again.” Sergio replied honestly. 

Mr Blake patted his back as he was impressed with him and was ready to trust him for Raquel’s sake 

“Don’t get me wrong but as a father figure it’s my responsibility to chose the best for my children. I hope you understand” 

“Of course.....Well if you don’t mind I know now I’ll be able to take Raquel back with me on Sunday after our wedding but as you said you’re a father figure to Raquel so I would like to take your permission to take her out tonight”

“Right now?” Mr Blake questioned, to which Sergio nodded and continued 

“Yes, I know upcoming days will be busy with the wedding preparations and functions, it’s like ummmm... I.... I haven’t asked her out yet.” Sergio cleared his throat as the words came out of his mouth 

“Oh.... so you wanna propose her? ” mr Blake raised his eyebrow. Sergio nodded awkwardly with a slight blush on his face. 

Mr Blake gave Sergio his consent of taking Raquel out, Sergio told him that he’s gonna pick Raquel in an hour and would drop her back home. Sergio texted Palermo that he’s going to take Raquel out for the night and it might get late so he is giving Palermo the responsibility to take the gang back home when they are done talking and enjoying at the VR mansion. 

While everyone was enjoying in the VR mansion and were showing their excitement towards the wedding, Raquel’s eyes were roaming around to find Sergio. Mr Blake came back to the living hall and called Raquel to his side. Raquel was very nervous as she thought maybe her uncle is against the wedding as he took Sergio out with him and now he’s back alone. 

“You chose the right man for yourself” mr Blake smiled at her. Raquel couldn’t stop herself from giving a shy smile to her uncle. 

“What did you guys talked about” Raquel questioned 

“You, and I must say he’s a gentleman, I really like him. Plus he’s completely in love with you” Raquel turned more red as her uncle was praising her boyfriend or you can say her to be husband.

“Well we’ll talk about this later, right now you should go get ready he’s gonna pick you up in an hour” he said 

“Where” 

“I don’t know, he asked for my permission to take you out for once before your wedding and he said he’ll drop you back here so I gave him my consent. Plus you two do need a little privacy before the wedding right. So go get ready he’ll be here.”

Raquel thanked her uncle for accepting Sergio in the family which he didn’t do with Alberto and now she understood why he didn’t accepted him. He has always been a father figure to her and he did sensed that Alberto wasn’t the perfect guy for her but still she didn’t listened to anyone and married him. But this time it was different everyone liked her partner and appreciated her choice. 

Raquel went back to her room, she chose a fitted dark blue knee length dress from her wardrobe. After changing into her outfit, she went towards her dressing. She did minimum makeup to enhance her features, and did loose curls. She wore heels which matched with her dress, and headed downstairs. Tokyo noticed Raquel who was coming downstairs looking absolutely breathtaking, signalled everyone to look at her. They all praised Raquel’s look and hooted for her, which made her blush harder and harder. 

Sergio arrived back to the VR mansion to pick Raquel up, he didn’t came inside to avoid any comments and teases by the gang and Raquel’s family members. He had to ask the security guard to inform Raquel about his arrival, which was so embarrassing and he cursed himself for not even asking Raquel’s number yet, as after the heist everyone got new phones and sims. Raquel who was informed about her partner’s arrival headed out of the mansion. She saw Sergio who was looking extremely handsome, as he was wearing a black blazer pairing it with black pant and a blue shirt. 

Sergio noticed her presence and couldn’t stop staring her. He was only thinking that how does this women always manages to look this magnificent. Raquel got closer with each step and was finally standing in front of him.

“Wow......you look amazing” Sergio muttered as it was the first thing that came out of his mouth as she was standing right next to him.

“You look very handsome too” 

“Thank you” Sergio said 

There was an awkward silence between them but Sergio shrugged off all the awkward and nervous vibes

“So if you’re okay and ready should we like....ummmm..... head towards our destination” Sergio asked. Raquel nodded and they settled in the car. 

There was complete silence in the car, none of them dared to speak. Sergio cursed himself for ruining this for him and Raquel, as there haven’t been a time when they’ve silently treated each other except when they’ve argued. Raquel who used to be very excited about drives, surprises and songs didn’t asked for anything. She was herself shocked that why is there this boundary between them but avoided to raise the topic. 

They reached a Chinese restaurant, which was Raquel’s favourite back when she lived in Madrid. She has mentioned about this restaurant a million times in Palawan while comparing the Chinese restaurants of Spain and Philippine. Sergio reserved a private area for the two of them which was located on the rooftop of the restaurant. It was just the two of them there. They ordered their food and started to talk slowly while removing their hesitation. 

“So you never told me you were related from one of the most richest families in Spain” Sergio said 

“Yeah...... it never came in mind. First because of the heist and then, you’ll agree with it too we were too busy settling our family in Palawan. I never got the time to think about it as well, for which I apologise..... I’m sorr..”

“No no Raquel it’s completely okay I know what we were going through. We were busy in Palawan enjoying our lives. If it would have ever came up in your mind you would have shared it, so please don’t apologise” Sergio said in an assuring voice 

“Yeah.... so how’s your new house” Raquel questioned 

“Firstly it’s your house too and now officially it would be yours by Sunday. And secondly I’ll be honest with you I really don’t know how it’s like. I wasn’t in a state of mind to manage and arrange the house. The gang have arranged everything there so you’ll find a mixture of environment. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it as our house in Palawan but I assure you that our room would be the place where I promise to make everything perfect in this week. I’ll Make it the way you like , our room will be like our little house where I assure you that nothing would lack.”

“It’s not a problem, I trust you and talking about the mixed environment I think I might love it. Well look if we ever argued I’ll have the girls and the boys with whom I’ll party and stay with. And they are all a family who’ve gone through enough struggles in their life, I know after what they’ve faced they won’t be any harm and would make me and Paula feel safe” Raquel assured him with a smile 

After a few minutes their food arrived and they started to have their meals. Both of them secretly glanced at each other during the meal. After having the food Sergio excused himself to use the restroom. Firstly Raquel was waiting for him patiently but when Sergio didn’t came back in 15 minutes her heartbeat started to raise and she felt a sudden panic as she was all alone on the terrace. She went down stairs to look for him but still couldn’t find him. She then remembered that she and Sergio had just exchanged numbers on the terrace so she tried calling him, but sadly his phone was switched off. 

“Excuse me mam are you looking for someone?” A waiter asked her 

“Yes......my husb.... umm partner” Raquel answered, she badly wished that she could call Sergio her husband but she didn’t got a chance to talk about it with Sergio.

“The one with the glasses and a stiff masculine body..... who reserved the whole terrace area for his wife” the waiter questioned 

“Yes” 

“Oh, I just saw him at the poolside, you can go look for him there”

“Okay, thanks but the bill?” Raquel asked before leaving 

“He had paid it already”

She went towards the poolside area of the restaurant but didn’t found anyone, it was empty and dark too as it was already late and people might have left. She was about to leave but a voice stopped her. 

“Raquel” 

“Sergio” Raquel muttered as she recognised the person’s voice. 

The lights started to turn on in a Rhythm, making Raquel’s view clear enough to see her partner finally. Her attention was grabbed by the surroundings which was decorated so beautifully. There was a white carpet decorated with roses, it was like a walk way. The pool was filled with rose petals and scented candles which made the sight so dreamy and romantic. 

Raquel was feeling so nostalgic and couldn’t believe what was about to happen. Sergio took few steps towards Raquel 

“Raquel!.....before I start I’m apologising you if I offend you at any anytime or make some mistakes as it’s my first time and I don’t know how to do this” Raquel just nodded in response as she was getting so nostalgic and couldn’t feel speak anything.

Sergio took her hands and took slow steps backwardly still facing her. He stopped when they reached in the middle of the walkway. 

“So I’ll start of with again apologising you for hurting you intentionally and unintentionally all these years. I promise you I will always take care of you. I always thought I would never want someone to complete me but I was wrong I do need someone. I need you Raquel to complete me, accept me and love me. Every time you made me feel so special by your sweet, cute and sometimes wild gestures.” Both of them laughed on the word wild and recalled their moments, after which Sergio continued 

“I can’t promise you that I won’t argue with you, but I promise you that after every argument I’ll make it up to you. I want a new life and I only want it with you. I promise you I’ll always appreciate your choices and would be by your side no matter what. I’ll listen to Van Morrison with you and would try to dance with you. I want to fulfil all your dreams And wishes. I can’t imagine growing old with anyone else nor do I wish to. I promise to give you all the rights over me, and I won’t ever disrespect you or push you back. I promise you, i will work hard to make you happy and would cherish you. I’ll always protect you and I will fulfil all my responsibilities and duties towards you and our family. I would always love you and would never see any other women except you.” Tears started to roll down their eyes. Sergio wiped Raquel’s tears and shook his head asking her not to cry 

“ but Raquel I’m not gonna do this all alone, even you’ll have to make me feel the same and special. So you’ll have to do a lot things for me too. I would want to celebrate every happiness with you. I want you to make our room special it was in Palawan. You will have to set up my wardrobe, dressing and style. i would want to take all my medicines which include my daily vitamins just by your hands. And last but not the least you’ll always have to be by my side because I’m already telling you I’ll be an overprotective husband who can get jealous. Not that I’m complaining but I don’t even want to imagine you with anyone except me. So tell me do you agree to it” Sergio asked. His voice was filled with so much love and affection that Raquel couldn’t resist him. She again nodded with a big smile, signalling him that she is ready for it.

“Raquel you’ll always be my only wish and prayer till my last breath and I want this prayer of mine, which is you to change my fate and fill it with all the happiness. So will you be with me in this.” They stared at each other with so much love and affection after which Sergio finally spoke those words which he himself never thought he would say. He kneeled down in front of her 

“Raquel your family has accepted me in their family and have given me your hand, but would you like to spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me Raquel?” Sergio opened the red velvet box which had a beautiful diamond ring.

Without wasting any other second Raquel said what he was dying to hear 

“Yeeessss” Raquel said. Her voice filled with so many emotions but more with love, which has been always dominant over her all emotions. She moved her hands towards him giving him the permission to make her wear the ring. Sergio slided the ring in her ring finger and stood up. 

They couldn’t control their emotions anymore and hugged each other so tightly, thinking that there was no tomorrow. After breaking up the hug they looked at each other without breaking any eye contact.

“ I love you” Sergio finally whispered those three magical words which she wanted to listen. He leaned forward closing the distance between them. 

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to feel the warmth of her body that he missed since the heist. She circled her hands around his neck, pulling him up to meet his lips. Sergio crashed his mouth into hers and once again he could feel her soft lips, just as he remembered her lips were soft and sweet. The kiss was slow as it was filled with a lot emotions, tender and affection. They could taste each other’s mouth again, it felt like they hadn’t kissed each other since ages. Raquel inhaled as much of him as she could, as if his breathe was the only oxygen she had. They moaned into each other’s mouths, their sounds intermixing together as if their lives depended in that moment.

Let’s see how the wedding days go, how will our lovebirds live without each other for a week. And most importantly when will Raquel say those 3 magical words to Sergio. Stay tuned for more chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to connect with me on social media you’re most welcome for it.My insta handle is itziar_alvarofan and Twitter handle is @alvitzlover  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to connect with me on social media you’re most welcome for it.My insta handle is itziar_alvarofan and Twitter handle is @alvitzlover  
> Comments and kudos will highly appreciated


End file.
